Have Faith (The Ninja Way)
by MorllyberNo.1
Summary: When a young lady wakes up in a beautiful, sunlit forest, she can only remember two things: her name - Faith - and how to fight. But what does an amnesiac do in a world of Shinobi? A book in my Naruto series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup everyone! MorllyberNo.1 here!**

**So this is yet another book in my Naruto series. I'm not exactly sure what to say here so please read, review, etc! SWEET thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER (All chapters) : I DO NOT claim ownership of Naruto or any of the characters or contents. I DO claim ownership of Faith, Kaze, Skye, Maria and Hope, some of which are still to come.**

**Well, peeps, this is Morllyber signing out! Peace out, dudes!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. The sun streamed through the trees. There was a slight breeze, which touched the cheek of a young girl lying underneath a tree. Her white-blond hair, done up in a messy knot, glinted in the sunlight. She had a long scar ranging from just over her right eye down her face and neck, stopping on her right collarbone. Her eyes flickered open to reveal eyes the lightest brown. They seemed to twinkle when the sun hit them in the right spot. Due to the scar, her left eye opened wider than the right. She surveyed the forest with curiosity. She wore black leggings with a sheathed dagger on each leg. A long-sleeved leather jacket was draped over her chest and when she sat up abruptly, a blood-red singlet revealed itself from under the jacket.<p>

She stood up and quickly put on the jacket, zipping it up to the top of the singlet. She unsheathed the dagger on her right leg and held it up, eyes searching for any kind of movement.

...

I heard a rustle of movement behind me. I swung around but saw nobody. I flipped the blade and held it another way. I took one step backward and I was surrounded. They all held blades similar to mine, but they were all dressed differently. They only had two things in common: they were all male and they all wore the same headband across their foreheads. Four squiggly lines were scratched into them. They looked threatening but I didn't allow my face to show any emotion. The man directly in front of my lunged at me. When he was at arm's length I grabbed his hair and dragged his head down, bringing my knee up to meet his face. I let go of him and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The next one to attack came from behind me. I jumped up and flipped over his head, landing on his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his neck. I quickly sheathed my dagger and leant backwards. When my hands touched the ground I pulled the man backwards and flipped him with me. Unwrapping my legs he landed face-first into the dirt. He began to get up but I smacked my fist into the back of his head. He, too, dropped where he was and didn't move.

Before I knew it they were all on me. I swung around them all, throwing punches, flipping, sinking my daggers into stomachs. Soon enough I was up on a tree branch with about twenty unconscious people below me. I panted heavily and wiped my left cheek. There was a long cut there. I wiped away all the blood and the bleeding slowed down a little. I heard movement to my left, right, and behind me. I spun around and there were four more people surrounding me. But these people were different. There was one man, about my age and three kids about sixteen, two boys and one girl. They too were wearing a headband but the symbols were different. A blond boy and the girl observed the men below us with wide eyes. But the other kid and the man never looked away from me. The man made a move and I threw my dagger at him. He caught it by the handle about two centimetres from his face.

"Stop." He said. His voice was slightly muffled from behind a mask he was wearing. His headband dropped over his left eye. He lowered my knife. "We didn't come to fight you."

I glared at him. "Then explain what the hell those guys -" I gestured to the mass of people below me, "- were for, then!"

The brown-haired boy now held a cutlass in his hand. "They are not from our village." he said.

"Village?"

"The Hidden Leaf village." The blonde was now staring at me with piercing blue eyes. "We've been assigned to escort you to the village."

I glared at him. "You're not escorting me anywhere, kid."

The girl, who was clad in pink with light pink hair and bright green eyes, eyed me carefully.

"We can settle this peacefully." She said calmly. "We don't need to fight you."

I glared at her instead. "Prove it." I turned towards the man. "Give me my knife back."

"I can't do that." He said.

"Give it back and we'll talk." I repeated.

They were silent. I didn't move my gaze from the man, not even daring to blink. I didn't even notice my left hand moving until it was on the hilt of my left dagger. Nobody moved until the man sighed and handed my dagger over. I took it and sheathed it, nodding.

"Okay, then!" the blonde kid said, breaking the tension. "If we're gonna talk, can we do it on the ground instead of in this tree?" he asked. Everyone nodded and the brown-haired kid slowly put his cutlass away.

Once on the ground, they all explained in turn what was going on. It was pretty damn confusing, when it was all over. And before I knew it, I was in the so-called 'Leaf Village'.

They were all surprised to hear I was an amnesiac. Hey, it's not my fault if I can't remember anything. When they asked my name, I told them I wasn't obliged to tell them anything.

I hid my emotions from these strangers. I didn't allow my face to portray any emotion whatsoever. If these guys were after me, it was best they knew as little as possible about me.

But I have a feeling I couldn't hide my admiration for the village. It was amazing, so happy and peaceful. It was exactly what I wanted to call home.

Standing in the Hokage's office (Pronounced "Hoh-kah-gey") in front of a blonde lady with a strong expression and a small, blue rhombus on her forehead. It was just me and the man, since the three brats had gone home.

"Who are you?" the lady asked sternly. "What is your name?"

I glared ate her, not caring that she was the village leader. "Faith." I said coldly. "No, I don't know my last name or anything about myself, before you ask."

"She's an amnesiac." The man obliged. "What do we do?" he asked. The woman, who was apparently addressed as 'Lady Tsunade' placed her head on her interlocked fingers and fell into thought.

She looked up quickly. "You can stay here until you regain your memories." She said sharply.

The lady beside her, holding a small, angry-looking pig, asked quickly: "Lady Tsunade! Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Tsunade looked back at her. "It's the only idea."

The man interrupted, speaking to me without looking at me. "How do we know you're not pretending to be an amnesiac, so that you can gather Intel on the village." It wasn't a question

I sighed, irritated. "You're either going to have to find someone who can read my mind or just trust me. If I were you, the former option would be a good choice."

Then Kakashi gave a sigh. Tsunade broke the silence that followed.

"Kakashi?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, Milady?" The man, whose name was apparently Kakashi, answered.

"I am assigning you to be Faith's escort while she's in the village. You will show her around and make sure she doesn't try anything. Alright?" Tsunade told him.

"What?" Kakashi's expression was confused. (Well, I thought it was. The only part of his face visible was his right eye) His voice was like a whiny kid's when they don't get what they want.

"Do you have an objection?"

Kakashi sighed again. "No, Milady." He seemed resigned to the fact. As a matter of fact, I was feeling exactly the same as him in that moment.

"Good. You are dismissed."

So we left. As we walked out Kakashi introduced himself properly.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake, by the way." He said.

"Congratulations." I replied with a small smile. I couldn't tell, but I thought he cracked a small smile.

So I let Kakashi take the lead around the village. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. There was no use acting otherwise. All the people were happy and smiling, cheerful and having a good time.

I was hanging a way behind Kakashi, not wanting to seem to enthusiastic. Soon he stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm not going to try and get information out of you." He told me. "You don't have to keep your distance."

I raised an eyebrow. My left one, due to the scar on my face. "I choose to be a lone wolf." I replied, but kept walking until I was by his side. He adjusted his stride a little to match mine. I reached up to my head and let my hair down. I ran a hand through it, getting it off my face. Then I stopped and looked behind me. I saw a flash of blonde hair go around the corner into a nearby alleyway. "Is that kid following us?" I asked Kakashi.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "And yes, probably. He's annoying like that."

I sighed. "Damn straight, apparently."

That was the first of many days of my time in the Leaf. But the peaceful… well, peace, wasn't going to last very long. But who would've known that?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a major case of writer's block and the first couple of weeks at school were tough. It's like "Hey kids! Welcome back! Now do tests or you won't move up into the next year level!" Not word for word, but if we don't get a specific percentage at the end of the year, we get kept down. Meh.**

**Also, don't mind the major time skip. I just kinda want to get down to business here.**

**Well, Morllyber signing out - peace out dudes!**

The next few weeks in the Leaf were quite interesting. Kakashi was nice, albeit late all the time, and he was patient when to came to my memories. Not that I remembered anything, of course. During my time in the village and around Kakashi, I found myself growing lighter, and I smiled a lot more. It almost felt strange.

Due to my scar, I had lost all sight in my right eye, but I didn't want to cover it up like Kakashi did. It marked something, although what that something was I had no idea.

The village itself was amazing. It was so beautiful, and everyone was so nice and friendly. Their open kindness made me feel like this was my home. It was like it was the first real home I had ever known. And... _he_ almost made me feel at home.

I sat on a bench outside where I was living. It was another beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the sun was very welcoming. I stared into the sky and closed my eyes. I felt the sun on my face, and it felt nice. I cleared my mind and tried to look for my lost memories.

Of course, I found none.

"It will take time." Kakashi's voice came from from behind me. I opened my eyes and turned to see him sit on the bench next to me.

"I know," I said, "but it's just so... frustrating!" I heard my voice rise in volume slightly. "I don't know why I can't remember anything!"

"Calm down," Kakashi said quietly. I tried to do so. I don't know why, but there was something in his voice that was full of calming authority. It was... strange.

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. But, despite Kakashi's words, I knew it wasn't going to work right away.

"How would you know?" I mumbled. I heard him turn to me. "You're not some useless amnesiac with nothing to do all day but try and regain their memories. It's been nearly three weeks already."

"I know that." Kakashi turned back and leant back in the bench. "I may not have lost my memories, but I have lost many important things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" My voice was cold, unbelieving.

"My family." Kakashi's voice was quiet, like he didn't want anybody to hear. I snapped out of my delusion and turned to him.

"What?" I could barely hear myself. Suddenly I was disgusted with myself.

"I lost my best friend, my sensei, my father, my mother," he sighed and closed his eye, "and I am close to losing my sister."

"You have a sister?" I asked him. Hey, I didn't know that. It surprised me, I'd been hanging around with him for nearly three weeks and I knew next to nothing about him.

"She's been in a coma for almost two and a half years." Kakashi said, his voice monotone. It was like he was suddenly opening up, as if he'd been dying to tell me this for so long now.

"Oh." For some reason, my hand went up to the top of my scar and I felt my fingers trace it, all the way down my face and neck and onto my collarbone. The edges of it were ragged and yet sharp, like a kunai on an angle. But what would I know, I had no memories.

Kakashi changed the subject. "Your memories will come back one way or another." He assured me. "Trust me."

Trust him? I barely knew anything about the guy and he was asking me to trust him? At the time, I thought he was crazy. He had seen me kill twenty people without a second thought, and he trusted me. It was completely crazy, and yet...

_Trust me._ A voice rang through my head, and it wasn't Kakashi's. It was a girl's voice, similar to mine. But I couldn't figure out who's it was.

"Faith?" Kakashi's voice cut through my fantasy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I felt a sharp pain sear through my palm and I looked down at my hand. I hadn't realised I was clenching my fist so hard. I slowly uncurled my fingers and splayed my hand. It was shaking slightly and I fought with myself to regain control of my body.

"Are you sick?"

I looked sideways at him. "Why are you so worried about me?" I asked carefully.

"It's my assignment to look after you while you're in the village." Kakashi answered with a small shrug, like he was bored. "That's all."

"Hn." I turned away and caught a glance of something pink in the corner of my eye. Near the corner of the house. It disappeared for a second before reappearing with something yellow next to it. Kakashi sighed, clearly annoyed. So was I, for that matter. "Can you tell those annoying brats to go the hell away?" I asked quietly, so they wouldn't hear.

"They're the persistent type." Kakashi answered just as quietly. "They won't give up, no matter what I say."

"Well then, I'll tell them."

"Ignore them, they'll get bored eventually."

"Hn, fine." I mumbled. But before I could sop myself, the corner of my mouth that wasn't scarred had twitched up in to a small, brief smile.

**A/N: That chapter was pathetic, but like I said, writer's block is a virus that only I have right now. Ha, that reminds me, when my mum asked me what I wanted for Christmas I said, "A way to cure writer's block." She just rolled her eyes at me. Then when I said "Kakashi Hatake cosplay" she told me to stop swearing. Funny, funny, mother dear.**

**Anyway, please excuse my poor writing (I think it's temporary, thank god) and I hope you liked this chapter! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ungh... writer's block... BUT! I will attempt to overcome the devil and write this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day, we - Kakashi and I - were walking around the streets of the village, somewhat aimlessly. Kakashi was insistent on showing me around and, okay, I'll admit it, I was rather interested in the beautiful village.<p>

"Hey," I said as we were walking. Kakashi turned to me. "I, uh," I didn't know how to say it without sounding weird.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

I sighed. "I was wondering if I could see your sister." I said finally.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Sure, why not?" He said. "Why now, all of a sudden?"

I shrugged. "Well, you were talking about her yesterday and I got curious." I tried not to let any emotion into my voice. I was the quiet one in the corner that didn't talk much, and didn't smile much either. I guess I always had been.

_Wait, what?_ Always had been? Really? I shook my head slightly and breathed more slowly.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked. I didn't answer, just nodded slightly.

Kakashi and I turned a corner and headed towards the hospital. On the way we passed a shop adorned with flowers, all different colours. It irritated me, I wasn't into bright colours. There was a girl in the window of the shop, with pale lilac eyes and long blonde hair. She looked up as we passed and smiled at Kakashi, who nodded back. But when the girl saw me following him, she almost gaped. I pretended not to notice.

"You're pretty popular, huh?" I said quietly to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "When you're sixteen and see someone with a person of the opposite gender, those people _must_ be on a date, or something."

I exhaled sharply. "Teenagers," I muttered under my breath.

Kakashi looked sideways at me. "You were a teenager once," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Not that I remember, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have thought like that. Besides, i haven't been a teenager for ten years."

"Hm," Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "You're younger than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I replied. "How old do I look, just out of curiosity?"

Kakashi looked at me for a few seconds. "Not twenty-nine, but not _too_ much older," he finally said. I cocked my head a little.

When we reached the hospital, we were greeted by a medical-nin that took one glance at Kakashi, smiled sadly and nodded. Kakashi nodded back and proceeded down a corridor. The halls were depressing, white and boring. Then again, I didn't like white.

Soon, Kakashi stopped and turned at a door. He slid it open and walked in. I followed and closed the door behind me. I followed Kakashi to the single bed in the room, and Kakashi pulled back the screens. He sat down on one of the chairs. I sat down on another one and studied the girl in the bed.

In a word, the girl was beautiful. She looked so peaceful in that bed, so vulnerable, like a single touch would shatter into pieces. (Well, that was proved wrong when Kakashi gently put his hand on top of hers.) She had long, wavy hair that reminded me of fire. Suddenly I was conscious of myself, the girl with the scar that almost couldn't be bothered to run a brush through her hair that morning.

"Faith," Kakashi said softly, "this is Kaze, my half-sister." The way he said her name, the way he seemed so much different was amazing. It's like he was a different person when he was at this girl's bedside. He seemed weaker, and yet so much stronger; more vulnerable, and yet so much more guarded. What he was... I couldn't place it.

"Kaze," I said quietly. "That's a nice name. Kind of strange, though." Well, I was being honest. _Kaze_ meant 'wind.' Who would name their daughter wind?

Kakashi gave a quiet laugh. "She first opened her eyes when the wind blew through the window," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice. "That's why our mother named her Kaze."

"You said she was your half-sister, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

Kakashi nodded. "My father died three years before she was born. We don't know who her father was, or is." My eye shot up from Kaze to Kakashi. "Our mother died not knowing."

I didn't know what to say. _Protective,_ I thought. _That's what he is. He's protective of her. And a person with something to protect is a fierce fighter, and a valuable ally. I..._ I didn't know what to think after that.

The door slid open again and a young girl walked in, sliding the door closed behind her. Her silver hair was in a loose plait down her back and her eyes shined pale gold. In her hand was a beautiful lilac lily. She walked up to the bed and stood beside Kaze.

"How is she, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked softly, putting the flower in a tall vase that sat on the table beside the bed. Kakashi shook his head and the girl's eyes dropped to where Kakashi was holding Kaze's hand. "I see," she looked up at me. "I'm Maria, by the way," she smiled slightly.

"Faith," I replied.

"Going on a mission?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah," Maria replied. "I just dropped by to give her another flower. She likes them."

"You put her onto it," Kakashi laughed slightly, "she never used to be one for flowers. She even refused to take the kunoichi classes, and instead did extra training with me."

"Really?" Maria sounded surprised. "How did she manage that?"

"By beating the former number-one rookie, Sasuke," Kakashi replied. "That earned her equal-number-one rookie."

"I knew she was one of the best, but refusing to take classes..." she shook her head grinning. "What a rebel."

"Always has been." Kakashi squeezed Kaze's hand. "I suppose she got that from our mother. Although, she's a slightly, well, _louder_ rebel than Yukia was."

Maria smiled. "Well, I suppose I'd better get going," she said, turning and walking towards the door. "See you three later!" The door slid open and close, and she was gone.

_Three?_ At first I was confused, before realising that the third person that Maria said goodbye to was, of course, Kaze. "Those two seem pretty close," I noted.

Kakashi nodded. "Kaze started at the Academy when she was ten, a few years after everyone else. It's not that she was bad at anything, she just chose to do training with Yukia and me. When she got there, she was at the top of her class in the first week. Maria joined when they were thirteen, and made her way to the top, too. Not as far up as Kaze and Sasuke, but still high. Those two did lots of training together under my watch."

"I see," I said, looking back down at Kaze.

Kakashi looked up at the clock on the wall, and stood up. "We should get you home," he said, his voice back to normal. I stood up after him. We walked out of the room, Kakashi looking back at his sister one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wasn't <em>so<em> bad, was it? Huh? You think?**

**So... I don't know what else to say, so I'll shut up now and start on the next chapter. See ya then! Peace out, dudes!**


End file.
